


Story Ideas

by Meme_Vault_XD_184529



Category: Anime/Manga - Fandom, Books - Fandom, Cartoons - Fandom, Games - Fandom, Tvshows - Fandom, movies - Fandom
Genre: Concepts, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Xovers - Freeform, ideas, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meme_Vault_XD_184529/pseuds/Meme_Vault_XD_184529
Summary: These are random fucking ideas I’ve made and thought about, Note most of these will have a small story...Bye





	1. 1st, RWBY x Ark: Survival Evolved.

Hello there the is the first chapter of these ideas, now enjoy

Title: Jaune Ark:Survival Evolved

This is a crossover of RWBY and Ark Survival:Evolved, but mainly focus jaune and the game where he may be stuck in the arks or have a relation to it like his ancestors may be a Homo Deus/Homo Arcus or something, and now here's a small thing I whipped out.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Some years before beacon...

Little Jaune with two of his sisters which are four years old playing near their house and little jaune gets lost in the forest somehow. Some time later jaune finds a old building made out of a weird material and explores in it little jaune then find a weird chest under a old tree that is growing in the middle of the building with a statue which is fitted with a weird looking armor and trophy heads with the heads of creatures on them as well all he doesn't recognizedand the chest look weird, it looks nothing like their own or atlas and when he opened it there's a little thing with a few other things as well (Tek helmet,boots,and a saddle that looked very futuristic or very advance atlesian ,and finally a thing called a alpha implant on one of the things and he took it and he went back to his family when he heard them calling for him.

He was able to get back at his family but unknown to him a phantom like figure was watching him from the armor set and smiled.

Jaune received a small argument for getting lost but had glad he was okay and they went back due to it being night and jaune fell asleep Later and unknowingly the implant embedded itself on his left wrist and when he woke up he was shocked and tried to get it out but failed so he offers it with a watch his grandpa gave him last birthday and went through eat breakfast

Later when he was in the forest near the ruins he finds a mysterious egg and saw a skeleton of a weird creature that had a large head and small body so he took it to his families warehouse. (large place) and covered it in hay to hide it from his family's of.

Time-Skip

When checking it he found it moving and then. It hatched the creature (TapeJara) slowly walks towards it and was pecking him for food so he went to get some food (cut meat and fish) and fed it to the baby. It then hugs him and coo as he let it

Time-Skip

5year old Jaune training in the wood. And when he came back he saw his pet playing with his 2 twin sister and older sister arrived which scared them jaune diverted their attention was scared until his parents came out and saw his friend who is named Evan ark and jaune ran towards an blocked his parent while hugging evan, and they had a long talk about how he found it and how long he's been hiding him from the family.

Then the family decides that he could keep it due to the fact that he's been taking good care of it for a while jaune was happy and the tapejara flew for a bit before landing on his back and squeaking in a happy tone

-timeskip to the present-

During combat class jaune is finally gonna beat Cardin after training with his team and team rwby the match was gonna start until ozpin intervene us

"Sorry to intrude on the match but Mr. Arc you have a package for you and surprisingly it is big." Then the package arrived and a dust piers forklift was required to carry it. A lot of people wonder what it is "what do you think is in that huge box?" "

Yang said.. "what if it's cookies!!!" Ruby said happily hoping it would be true. But the others had the idea that it has dust,pancakes,weapons,gifts or something. But they were dead wrong. Because when jaune approached it he face palm and asked Glynda to open it,which she did but hey we're not expecting what was inside. It showed Evan Arc (Tapejara Male),Chloe Arc (Jerboa baby Female), HellFeather Arc (Griffin male ), and Scalia Arc (allosaurus Female). To say that the students were shocked was an understatement, because they have never seen any of these creatures.

"Evan arc why did you mail you self with Chloe,HellFeather,and Scalia to beacon?" "Screech,Squak,Squak, (because we miss you and I was Chloe's idea.)

"Chloe is this true?" "*nods*"

"Alright then Chloe but next time I'm away don't do that okay. "*nods* squeak" then Chloe ran up/climbs and sits on jaunes shoulder and rubs on his neck,this caused most of the girls go awww to the cuteness of it, and a lot of the people mostly females were squealing in cuteness due to Chloe arc.

"Looks like I got a lot of explaining to do right?" And they all say yes but was stopped by Ozpin who ask jaune to follow him to the headmaster's office including his pets.

Time-Skip

Now they are in the headmaster's office with Glynda,Port who is looking at the pulmninoscus and is thinking about something and noticing his Saddle and Glasses making his small class look like a mustache,Oobleck who is gonna question jaune a lot of things about them after this ends,peach who is currently still while Chloe is on her head resting and professor peach is having a content smile on her have and now jaune starts explaining "alright so what do you want to know?" "First of all Mr. Arc what creatures are they?" Ozpin asked him and jaune pulled out a book and starts going through the pages he founded I now the ruins"Scalia is a "ALLOSAURUS" which is a pack creatures and usually two are near but I found her unconscious and her other two killed but she survived but severely injured so I fed it some food for awhile which is about 5 days until it actual woke up and looked at me at first she looked around at her death brethren then looked at me, she then walked up to me and nuzzled me due to the fact that I fed it food and prevent Grimm from attacking." Jaune finished his story with Scalia ozpin then asked the others and jaune said a respective back story for each of them, Chloe is a "Jerboa" and she was in the rain injured and starving so jaune took her home and feed her and warm her up the next day she woke up before me and went to my shoulder and slept there. and when jaune woke up he found Chloe sleeping on his left shoulder so he left Chloe sleep there until she wake up and hate how he gotten her at his next companion, the third one is HellFeather and jaune told them that he is a griffin but a different variant than the Grimm Griffin and he founded him him as a sleeping newborn in a hollow trunk of a fallen tree, and was accidentally was lost forgotten so he took him and take care of him which made them companions as well, and finally Evan arc (go see the top thing to find out to see how he gotten him as his first companion.) Glynda and peach were quite happy and peaches had few tears coming from the stories.

Glynda was was surprised how mature and caring he was to his companions. Port and oobleck now had more respect for the boy now due to his mature role in taking care of him and ozpin was the same but was also sipping Hot Choclate.

"So what do you want to do with them Jaune?" Ozpin asked him. "Possibly send them back home or let them say until my parents arrive, possibly the second option though." Jaune told him and Chloe jumped down from Peaches head and jumped on jaune shoulder and nuzzled him. Ozpin told him hat he should go with the second option and left them stay with him for a few months until your parents come. Also ozpin warned him to make sure that his companions follow the rules and jaune understood and left with Chloe,Evan, and Scorpi followed him to the elevator.

Later jaune finally got out of the elevator and saw Team RWBY and (J)NPR in front of him, "hey guys." "Jaune !why didn't you tell us you he these because they're so awesome!!!" Ruby squealed in excitement,"vomit boy, you e just got a lot more Sexier." Yang said not noticing the glare from Pyrrha.

"Well I'm surprised that you are able to take care of these creatures du-" Weiss said but being blocked by Nora running to jaune. "Can I Ride on Mr. Fluffy Feather Lord Please!!" But before jaune said anything Hellfeather instantly went into the air and talked to jaune. 

"She won't be able to ride me if she named me like that..."Hellfeather said and Scalia replied with "well I think it's is a good name during the winter...". "... REALLY..." hellfeather said to Scalia.

"... uh Nora the reason why he is in the air is because you called him by that name, he wants to be called HellFeather or else he won't give you a ride." Jaune told Nora which in turn caused a scream from Nora.  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Note this is just something I whipped out okay now good bye!


	2. The Isle x Ark: Survival Evolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time is where the overseer send specialized drones to capture and catalog creatures into the ark so they people on the ark had to fight/tame/kill them.

A concept where one of the creators of the ARK (I'm not allowed to say a lot because of major spoilers.) I saw the Hyperendocrin, Tissoplastic, and Neurotenic Varients of the dinosaurs and Command a entity (not saying it because of spoilers) to capture some of them and then cloned them and later placed them on the ark.

 

Summary:a alpha tribe gets reports of these new dinosaurs arriving and sends a group of people to investigate them... they got more then they asked for

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

On the island called the ARK on top of a mountain on the island there is a alpha tribe located there they are currently having a meeting due to what is happening around island due to the obelisk are glowing more brightly and becoming active by sending waves of energy.

"Alright clan I got reports from other smaller tribes that they seen new creatures and some of these are coming from the obelisks specifically the green and red ones so I'm sending a team going to the nearest one if one of those new creature is there then capture it, possibly."

There were gonna argue at that until a loud roar was heard then they went outside and saw a creature similar to a tyrannosaurus but with more armor greenish in color and with pure red eyes. Attacking and doing damage to the metal walls, the guards and soldiers quickly came out and began to shoot at it and there was a lot of commotion going on.

"What is that thing!"

"Who cares! Kill it!"

"Get the catapults,Cannons,And rocket launchers ready now!!!"

As they were shooting at it it destroyed the wall and went inside it then some of the Dino's started Fight it mainly the huge ones but it wasn't working well, and some of them died while fighting it and the councilors and their leader were shocked at the beast attacking the place. Even with the people on the Quetz shooting at it it wasn't effective, and the only weapons that were effecting it was the Rocket turret,Catapult,Cannon,and the launchers were the ones that was the ones that did damage to it.

"You!!! Get the Tek rifles and Fire at it." One of the councilor said at a guard and he did was almost didn't made it and there was also a bunch of people using the.

When they guard got the Tek rifles the councilors and the leader quickly got them and started to fire at it. It was a long bloody battle but they were able to knock it out, but the wall was destroyed and a 25% Of their large animals were killed and 30% of the small ones were killed. And 15 people (they didn't have the implants.) died while fighting the beast, they had a massive funeral all for the ones that dies while protecting the base from the beast. And one of the councilors said a few things.

"May the ones that have helped us subduing that monster find peace and glory where they will go to And May the gods give them peace."

Then they send them off by boats and set them on fire by arrows. The rest of them salute in sorrow while watching the rafts going away. Them the leaders said something in the end.

"They're Time on the ark has ended and now, while our struggle had begun due to these new beast arriving! Now join our weapons and protect the things that we all and including our dead brethren believe in!!!

Now let's prepare for the hard ships that will come in the future!" He said as he held his weapon up in the air, and the rest did with their weapons as well and yelled with it..

-TimeSkip-

A lot has happened since then a few groups of bandits tried to invade while it was repairing but they failed but it did stalled it for a while for each attack and the researcher are studying the beast they subdued and placed it behind Tek Pillars and surrounded by various turrets and locked on it if its escapes.

"So what is it Jacob?" The leader said to the lead researcher. "Well Diablo, it is a Rex, but somethings different about it though, the specimen has more power,armor,vitality,higher metabolism,speed,and is larger than a red it's may be even larger than a alpha Rex.... it's is frightening though seeing its pure blood red eyes staring at me... is disturbing me." Jacob said as it stared at both of them.

When they were gonna talk more about it one of the guards arrived and said something.

"Leader There new creature near the gates! but it is severely different from the one but it has the same traits as the beast!"

They were shocked and quickly went to the front of the gates and see the new creature and they were confused. It was a creature similar to a Ankylosaurus but it was brownish orange in color and it bore a major covering of keratin and a larger clubbed tail and was eating from a bush.

"What is that thing." Jacob said as he looks at it through a spy glass."Hmm... can you get it in here." Diablo said to the guard that got him here, he obeyed and brought a few longrass and brought it inside. They were confused at what is was and when Jacob examined it, he he said that it's a said creature as long it doesn't swing it tail around.

While he was saying that it went to a farming plot and ate some of the vegetable there.

"So what do we do with it???" One of the guards said as he examines the animal.

"... tame it?" On of the other guards said, and they agree with his statement and they decided that it is possibly a passive tame and feed it a bunch of vegetables and it took a bit but it worked. And one of them decided on a stupid ides and brought a raptor on it and placed it on the creature...

It didn't mind as it ate its food and the raptor was confused on what it was on." Looks like it requires a platform saddle when riding..." on of the other researchers said looking at it. Then they started making two customs saddles for it a normal one and a platform one it was able to hold the platform one easily, then they examined it more and they created a new saddle for it that is design for it due to its structure.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

End for now...


	3. Warframe x Horizon Zero Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Warframe x Horizon Zero Dawn crossover, where in this idea one of he ambulas robotics enters the Horizon Zero Dawn Universe.

A fanfic concept where the creations goes to the warframe world or some of the robotic bosses or special event enemies or frames go to their world Here a short beginning chapter of one... possibly

Ambulas and Horizon Zero Dawn

Partial Plot:

Ambula being sent the Horizon Zero Dawn Universe after a botched teleportation experiment, and after entering the world of Horizon Zero Dawn, he encounters Aloy fighting a corrupter and two scrappers and ambulas attacks them , then a conversation begins.

(I’ve discovered that you can’t do the other font types on her with the line in them so his speeches will be in [] and Ambulas’ thoughts will be in {}.

[“Ambulas Speech.”]

"Human speech."

{“Ambulas Thoughts.”}

(“Human Thought.")

===========================================================================

The Ambulas then wakes up in the valley he have never been or seen before.

["Hmmm... interesting this place is unknown to my database, maybe if I search around I'll find answers."]

Ambulas then walks around the valley and saw ancient creature that only exist before the Orokin Empire. Rats, Rabbits, Boars, Turkeys, Goose, swallows, Foxes, and more ancient animals then he was done with scanning and looking at them before walking around more.

When he was walking around near what seems to be a ruined city he saw huge mechanical tentacles on a mountain range,and he wonders what it is before hearing something.

He decide to walk around to find the source of the sound sees some of the machines, (striders and watchers) fascinated by this he walks towards them, making sure that he doesn't spook them and when he is very close to them one of the watchers saw him and walks up to him trying to make heads or tails on what he is, and decides that it's a very weird looking long legs before going back to its original purpose.

Ambulas finally loosens it up and decides to scan them and when he did he got result from a unknown signal and looks at the info before walking away from the striders and watchers. It took a few hours to get to the location of the signal and when he did he saw a woman fighting a black colored war machine near a gate with 2 other machines as well. He did a scan to figure out what they are and the 2 smaller machines were known as Scrappers, and the large black war machine was a corruptor and from the looks of it the woman is struggling to win so he decided to help her by taking out the corrupter first.

He then charged at it knocking it off its legs ad dazing it, the woman, guards,and scrappers where shocked when they saw it appear and dazing then quickly he used his laser slice on it killing it quickly.

(Note when you defeated the ambulas boss fight you see the lasers of those ambulas going through hundreds of meters worth of a single corpus capital ship which is pretty strong and hefty, so it will destroy some of the landscape and any machine quickly.)

Then going towards the two scrappers and destroying one with the seeking missies ad the other by bashing in its metal structure a lot causing it to shut down. After ambulas finished with the last scrapper he slowly walk towards the woman with caution, but the woman quickly whipped out her bow and was about to shoot him until he spoke which shocked the woman and guards.

["Don't worry,I'm not a enemy so put down the bow and then we can have a conversation."]

This shocked Aloy and the guardsman a lot, because one they've never seen a machine like that and two they have never seen one talk fluently.

"Okay then, so what do you wanna know?" Aloy said to the thing, then he spoke.

Ambulas talked about his history, where he came from and lore. But Aloy stopped him and told that this is earth and the history of it. This lead to a long conversation about their history and worlds and how it challenge each other until Ambulas realizes something.

{"Then that just means that this is a different universe I have encountered in, it makes sense because my and your history involves the planet earth and for me it also involves the planets in the soar system as well.}

[If you want to know my what I am then I am Ambulas #16482-18629-264 A."]

===========================================================================

And that's it now see ya next time bye!

Also if you haven't figured it out I've been playing Horizon Zero Dawn and the dlc frozen wilds.

Also some of the machines in the game can totally look like they can be in warframe.


	4. Warframe x Undertale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crossover where the Operator falls into a hole into the realm of Undertale, well mainly the operator and the timeline is possibly between the War Within Quest when the operator falls in the hole and meeting the undertale characters and possibly Gaster through His/her void powers.
> 
> Note I’ll be doing something similar like how frisk is where I won’t tell the operators gender.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

After the Tenno fell into the pit he/she worked up on the flowers he looked around and saw a flower... with a face... it looked at the Tenno and spoke which somewhat shocked the tenno.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower."

"Okay"

"Hmm looks like your new to the underground aren't tcha? Hmm someone outta teach you a few things on how things work around here."

The operator then looks around and said he will do it himself then. A floating seed appeared but to me I knew by instinct it was a harmful projectile and when he sent it at me after he was saying things about EXP, soul, and friendliness pellets. But was shocked when saw my SOUL. It was a Red soul with some White silvery wisp circling around it and weirdly shaped circles moving surrounding it acting like a powerful barrier and the heart like slightly cracked with a glowing white energy coming out of it. It was also glitching a bit and when I saw it I was shocked and touched it.

Then I heard the flower yelling something about fixing the problem but when he did it did nothing and left. Then a few second later a goat woman? Appeared. She apparently saw me and took my hand but I refused and asked her who's she it . She tells the Tenno who she was and where she was taking to. I was denying it at first but I was then reluctant went with Toriel to her home.

But not before long Toriel told me a few things about the underground showing the Tenno a training dummy and the Tenno uses its void powers and then the Tenno saw its heart again which Toriel was shocked after seeing it but ignored it and led the Tenno away to her house.

Then after awhile of walking Toriel asked if i can stay here while she goes do some errands. I disagrees and then tell her that I possible get lost and go the wrong way. She looked at me then realized that's I am right and then she asked that then can you help me with them and the Tenno agrees and first followed her to a town to get supplies then to her home and starts doing some errands. They were able to clean the house and Toriel now started to cook something while the Tenno went back to reading some books. Toriel then came into the room asking something.

"Hello There, I'm making a pie so would you like Butterscoch or Cinnamon pie?"

I thought about it and said that I chose a Butterscotch Pie. She went back in the kitchen and started making the pie. When it was done baking she called the Tenno and when the Tenno went to the kitchen, the Tenno saw the pie with Toriel creating slices for the two of them. The Tenno complimented her cooking because it was good. Then after they had their fill on the pie. They then started reading more books with Toriel and they had a interesting conversation on the books they were doing.

Then I went to sleep or actually meditated for a bit to think about what has happened, the queens to Tenshin being forced under their rule, and being underground encountering many creatures some kind and others not so much. The calms one like the Slime creatures, to the fairy knight I think? And to the frogs. They were calm and I had a few conversations with them. And meeting a ghost who was a DJ player and I helped him a bit with that by telling him about other types such as remix, dubstep, and more. He seemed surprised at it but then thanked me and left.

Now I looked around and decided to explore the house and saw a large purple door and the I was about to opened it until I heard something behind me and saw Toriel in front of me with a solemn hurt look at me.

"You wish to know how to return "home," do you not?"

I nodded at her because I needed to do something but as I was about to speak she stopped me.

" Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it, No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs."

She said sternly at me and I disagree and stomped my foot on the ground. And just before from the looks of it a fight I stopped her and told her something.

"If you think I am a child and doesn't know a lot then your wrong, let me show you something."

I said then I walk closer to her I touched her forehead and my eyes glowed with a wisp effect and now she saw mst of my memories, the Zariman incident, my creation from the void, the experiments, the war, my Warframe, my powers, and the end of the most war with my mom placing my in the reservoir and placing my Warframe in the Cryopods, hen seein my recent memories up to this point.

When she snapped out of it she was crying at how a person like me went through all of that and I stopped her by hugging her. She was shocked at first then returned the hug and looked at me.

"Okay I'll let you go but promise me that's well be in touch." She says as she gives me a phone.

Then the doors opened and I smiled back and waved good bye to her as the doors closes. And as I walked towards a bright light I encountered the Flowey again anecdote this time I came prepared and summoned my void powers. But it spoked back at Me.

"Clever. Verrrryyy clever,You think your really smart, don't you? In this world it's killed or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules, you saved the lives of multiple people. Bet yo think your really great huh?"

"No I don't." I bluntly yelled back. Flowey was shocked at it.

"I am not a hero, I did save people before but I also killed and I did it to save more people so I don't think I'm great I am just a normal warrior so shut up!"

I said and I accidentally send a blast of void energy towards him causing him to flee away due to it. Then I left to see what is in the rest of this underground world....

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

End of this small story.


	5. BATIM Ideas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this chapter is basically a few ideas for the game Bendy and the Ink Machine or BATIM for short.

Multiple AU/ ideas for Bendy and the INK Machine or BATIM for Short-

===========================================================================

1-the first one is a story person who creates good fan art is sent into that world and he can create thing with the art tools he had before examples pencils,pens,erasers,and more that he can utilize to help him trying to escape that world.

2-this one is a AU where Henry come back but is a war veteran from WWI or WWII and so he knows how to handle them effectively.

3-a story were instead of Henry someone else that used to work in the studio came instead.

4-this is a AU where Henry visit the studio but encounters the characters but they are chibi size instead of the human size.

5-this story idea is where It is through the eyes of Boris during all of this.

6-a AU where the main villain is actually Alice Angel and she is the first one you encountered after activated the Ink Machine, and the other Alice Angel is the second one you encountered after seeing her and tries to help you with Boris as well.

7-a story where one of the Ink characters followed him after the incident at the studios.

8-this is a story where one of the characters has the memories of the person their actors and wonders more about the world outside.

9-this AU is where they are going to a school with other old toons characters.

 

10-The last one is where Henry finds ALOT of wire out or ink removers in a supply closet, (I think it severe damages the ink monsters a lot so they stay away from it) and so he uses it as a weapon against the ones who are trying to kill him.

===========================================================================


	6. HALO x Final Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crossover of Final Fantasy and Halo where a Elite crashed landed on a unknown planet and explores it and encounters new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who think this doesn’t make sense....
> 
> Here’s a reason why this Soldier defected their ways.
> 
> EVERYONE IS DIFFERENT!
> 
> No one is the same so in turn everyone has a different mindset and can be changed with time.

===========================================================================

A elite was walking around a planet that they have completed their "prophet" on and when walking around looking for remaining enemies he finally sees the results and the truth of their journey. He encounters a deceased mother and her dead daughter in a sitting position where the mother dead hands were covering the daughters eyes so that's she won't see the death and carnage of the entire population. But failed due to the fact that she saw her demised and died right after.

He was shocked due to it ad reminded him of his own past and felt old weak emotions appearing intensely and out of all one stood out...

SADDNESS...

he now realized the product and the outcomes of their prophets, their faith, and their works for their gods, the death of innocents civilians of aanother race and the genocide of other creatures as well have to suffer due to their cause. Then he heard another elite calling for him

-translator activated-

"Kyta 'Sufumee, come on we're leaving for the next system for our gods!"

 

"Alright let me do something first, then we can leave." The other elite shrugged it off and left to the ship.

-translator deactivated-

He then searches around for something and found it, 4 brilliantly colored flowers in pots,He then carefully placed infront of the woman and her daughter.Then he says a prayer to the two deseaced hoping for them to meet each other in the afterlife and finally leaves the deceased two and not looking back, as he left he didn't see them but behind them was a see through woman and her daughter the ones that he placed flowers to happy looking and the daughter waving.

-planetary skip-

On their way to a different planet Kyta 'Sufumee was thinking about what's to do Nextel he had a few choices.

1-continue this prophet and kill innocents.

2-kill himself.

3-go to the UNCS and seek asylum.

4-desert the covenant and look for a new home.

His dilemma was slowly eating him away until he decided to do the fourth option and leave the covenant. He secretly grabbed his only belongings and di it slowly as to not attract attention towards him. It took awhile due to cameras and other soldiers on the ship but he was able to get placed his belongings in a escape pod near the back which is usually used for workers.  
And he finished he also deleted his info on the ship making it so that he never existed on the vessel's computers. It took even longer for it and they are halfway to the next location for their prophet. He was able to plan what is the best time to escape and it took even more time and by that time they were at the planet but then suddenly they were attacked by the UNSC which in turn caused the vessel to damage and causing him to run to his pod to escape the battle.

even though he was able to get in his pod and eject he was hit by some shrapnel. Causing damage to the pod and sending it to an entirely different direction, and due to the shrapnel hitting his pod it also knocked him out.

-Time skip-

When he woke up after being knocked out while in the escape pod the place looks ruined and messy. He opened the pod's door and saw he was in a forest of sorts, and picked up his gear and belongings and explore the region, The forest and animals living here reminded him of his own home planet. It brought a slight level of happiness to him but as he explored. He then encounters something out of the ordinary,two human females possibly a mother Andy daughter. He was in the forest watching them with caution though, then while watching them he decides to leave but accidentally stepped on something causing it to make a snapping sound gathering the attention of the two females.

"Hello, Who's there?"

They didn't get an answer.

"We know you're there so come out if you want to talk."

He decided that he would talk to them to figure out where he was and if they were associated with the UNSC. He walked out of the forest and they finally saw him. He was wearing hs elite white and blue armor. He had two weird handles of sorts and a one small pistol that's is full of needles. And a long weird looking rifle. They stand there for awhile until the smaller female tried to play with him, but failing due to not being strong enough to pull him.then the older female spoke first again.

"So who are you, and why are you here?"

He stood there trying to make a sentence before he finally spoke.

"My name is Kyta 'Sufumee, I am a Covenant Elite. Well Ex-Covenant now."

He said as the little girl was trying to play with him but failing again,

"Well my name is Amelia , And her name is Jasmine So do you need a place to stay from now on due to the fact that you defected?" The woman said, he nodded slightly and she told him to follow him. As he walked with her and while the small girl is still holding his hand.

"This place... reminds me of sangheili, my home planet."

"Well if so then you can invite some of your people over here." She said smiling, he thought about it for a it until he remembered the things the covenant caused.

"No I can't... I'm afraid of what they will do to this place." He said as he looks around at the surrounding flora and fauna as they walk to a town nor far from here...

It took some time to get where they live but they were able reach the place before nightfall. It was a village of sorts and it has a large amount of houses, and other types of buildings. Then they reached a hotel and when they went to the receptionist she greeted Vanille and Fang but when she saw him she jumped a bit.

"Don't worry he's with us." Amelia said to the receptionist who nodded her head but still stared at me. I went to a chair and sat on it as the two woman talked, the smaller female known as Jasmine walked up to me and started to asked things about me.

"So where are you from Kyta 'Sufumee."

"I was born on my home planet Sangheili, with the rest of my kind but at that time we were at a war with the UNSC."

"So what happened before you defected?"

I remember what I have done before and only said a small part of it, I was part of a group known as the Covenant, we exist due to our gods/creators known as the Predecessor. And we travel to planet to planet for our prophet and way but at one point I saw the true cost of our prophet, and so I left."

"What did you see then?"

Just as she ended her sentence, Amelia appeared.

"Well looks like have some time left before we go back and do some quest for people." She said as I noticed that she has dual blades on her back that also looked like rifles. And when I look at jasmine I saw she also have weapons which was a revolver and a blade.

"Wait what do you two do?" Kyta said confused on how they have those weapons.

"Well we do quest for people who can't normally do it, and now our new quest is to clear a bandit camp about an hour from this village. So oh wanna join?"

Amelia said as I look at my weapon.

"Alright then, let's go." Kyta said as he got up.

A crossover of Final Fantasy and Halo where a Elite crashed landed on a unknown planet and explores it and encounters new things.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	7. Dormant powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for the Guardians Of the Galaxy Volume 2 movie.

A Guardians of the Galaxy fanfic where Peter Quill Has a small fragment of his Celestial Powers after the events of Volume two, and sub Consciously uses it.


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT!!!

For those who want to uses these concept, story ideas, AU, ETC....

Your welcome to use and try them... just PM me so you can use them


	9. Harry Potter and the Alakarne Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fanfic where a young harry after being Neglected by his family for the SBWL is discovered by a scout group from a other galactic people when they discovered him in a forest near the dursleys and they used a more primordial type of magic than they wizarding worlds current magic and decided that they take him in and teach him their ways. Then later they must go back for to save the wizarding world (note a few things this takes place right before the Tri-Wizard Tournament,and the Alakarne Empire takes a few things from multiple series, imma list them (skyrim for the types,creatures from various fantasy ones and art of said creatures from various games and some from Deviantart,enchanted items from Rpg and things, and the rest A.K.A the spells names their tools and technology some from others but the rest are from me but im not gonna list them because imma lazy F***,also you don't have to use them if you wish, but at least use the types. (NOTE this is a fanfic to be that there is little bashing but if someone adopts it they can decide on that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am FUCKING HORRIBLE WITH ACCENTS!!!

(I tried to write this one the notes thing but it was too much for it... also the scale of their civilization is a w.73 on the Kardaschev Scale.

===========================================================================

 

Destruction- destroy the life of your enemies through raging fires,drowning storms and rain,spreading vegetation,seeping illness and destructive powers of the 

Main Subcategories:

Basic destruction-destroy you enemies with the mere elements and items that can destroy everything in its path with enough power.(Difficulty level ⭐️.)

Elemental Destruction-fell the destruction that is only caused by the elements of Fire,Electricity,Water,Plants,Sand,Earth,Air,Vaccum,and Atomic energies.(difficulty level ⭐️⭐️.)

Illness destruction-conjure illnesses to harm and kill hundred of your foes and to bring destruction to their peopel as well.(only few can learn this because they need to be affected with a near fatal disease and survive it ,Difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Phantasmal destruction-the highest type of the Basic and Elementaldestruction but still lower than some other types of destruction base powers.(Difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Colossus/ancient destruction-use the light to blind and harm your with various types of light that can bring danger to themselves under it. (Difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Godly/Demonic destruction-manipulated the demons or Cosmic powers for short periods of times through your veins and gain their powers for periods of times for war.(Difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Ying Destruction:achieve true destructive powers of the the origins of all magic and use it against you enemies. (Difficult level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.) 

===========================================================================

Life-restore the damage of illnesses,and harm with the energy of healing and restoration energies by leeching their life forces and give it to your allies,correctly use the power of the Restored sages.

Main Sub categories:

Physical Restoration-basic type of healing to deal with low and mid level injuries with simple healing. (Difficulty level ⭐️.)

Mental Restoration-healing mental and psychological injuries and damage that are more harder to restore with your new found abilities.( Difficulty Level ⭐️⭐️.)

Area Restoration-utilize the area around one to heal the allies around yourself with a new found powers to utilize the area ( Difficulty Level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Leeching Restoration-use healing to a point that you can leech your enemies health and vitality and give it to your allies in return ( Difficulty Level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Cellular-the highest version of healing other than the Yang one, and is can Unlock extremely high potential of Alakarnian powers ( Difficulty Level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Yang Restoration- released locked restoring healing energies to heal every Ally on the field for your reasons,and to take one as well (difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.) 

===========================================================================

Conjuring-conjure entities of other worlds,demons,angels,monsters,shields,Alakarne effects,and aid to help your way of the conjurers.

Main Sub Categories:

Simple conjuring-conjuring simple creatures and items with your powers of a conjurer.(difficulty level ⭐️.)

Prof, Conjuring- conjure more advance creatures and items,also new structures into existence with the powers of a Prof, Conjurer (difficult level ⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Cryptic-Mythical Conuring- conjure temporary mythical and cryptic Creatures for assistance. (difficult level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Armada Conjuring- as power flows through you can now can conjure more entities and powerful soldiers for the battlefield (difficult level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Hell Conjuring or Angel conjuring- only choose one though , with hella shy or angelic powers coursing through your body and being able to summon angels or demons with your powers (difficult level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Ethereal Conjuring-feel the sensation of conjured energy through the veins and used it to summon for what is right and what is wrong.(difficulty ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

===========================================================================

Alternate-alter the landscape and mind of your allies and foes to help them or eliminate them through the uses of your powers and gift of alternation powers

Main Sub Categories:

Landscape-mend the landscape to heal the destruction caused by wars and disasters to restore continuity and peace around it, or Creature structures that will help in wars as for other people with the basic alteration. (difficulty level ⭐️⭐️.)

Mindscape-control and your own mindscape to steel your resolve and fears in the battle field Everyday life.(difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Self-control your body and change it in various way to small size to infiltrate enemies lines,nearly indestructible armor plates to shield one self and biological create extra organs if one own fails temporary wi your new abilities.(difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Psychological-can alter the minds of enemies and used in interrogation,give info when someone is on trials,and can manipulating enemies and help people with mental illness when restoration can't help.(difficult level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Phantasmal- (difficult level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Ascension- alter everything and achieve true power with pure alternating Alakarne powers with your own will. (Difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

===========================================================================

Trickery-trick and disillusioned your foes with optical illusions and powers that can change the battlefield to your playground with the power of a trickster warlock or witch.

Main Sub Categories:

Illusionary-basic of illusions and illusion like powers, this is the starting point of the illusioner. (Difficulty level ⭐️.)

Phantom-the more professional level of illusion powers and its teachings with a new ability and its powers that comes with it.(difficulty level ⭐️⭐️.)

Terror- terrify your foes with your illusionary powers to a point that it fools themselves and scares them away or scare them to get info out wit this terrifying power. (difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Wisp-become a ghost it self with your new understanding of this type of class with your new understanding.(difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Molecular-trick and disillusion your foes with powers that even seem so real on the molecular level to a point that it is truly real.(difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

Trickster's Gift-feel the power of the illusion god coursing your veins and feel the sensation of true illusions and power you can control. (Difficulty level ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️.)

===========================================================================

Also for the six tier one they must find special ways to achieve it, and each one have a different way to get to it no matter what even if they are twins there ways a different.

===========================================================================

Here is the second part of it that story concept, Note this is just for fun okay.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

The forest near a orphanage,and in said forest which was pitch black due to the night sky making everything invisible in it also a boy who is crying, he sat in a large pile of leaves with tears pouring down his face,he had a mass of coloured bruises all over his body, he was thin and was covered in much to large tattered clothes. This boy was a Five year old Harry Potter, a few years ago his parent neglected him, then decided hat they put him in a orphanage "for his protection" which was a bad idea due to him being constantly bullied and made fun of at the orphanage for three years.

The amount of time he has been bullied was a lot,and and only allowed to eat if he e people who take care of the orphanage never notice him and only notice him during eating time.

and the reason why he was being treated like this is because of Henry's Potter the SBWL, but Harry knew that he was the one who was hit that day and was neglected and abused during his life time, and they then placed him into a orphanage far from their house, and the only people who truly cared about him was Dumbledore, as he were the only one who saw him as a grandson and he taught him a lot of thing which made him happy,and also truly cared about him and was angry when they put him in a orphanage.

He was still crying on the pile of leaves and was able to leave back to pivot drive but stopped when he heard something. "Hello, is someone there?" The voice was phantasmal and ancient sounding and sounded masculine as well, and Harry Potter was afraid if it was one of the bullies and when he turned around it wasn't, it was a tall strong looking man (no slash) with weird looking clothing in different colors and parts of it are armored.

"H-H-Hello..." harry said shivering and nervously. "Hello there and who might-" was all the man said before taking a look at him, numerous injuries,bruises,and effects of negligence shocked the man for a moment.

"What happened to you?" The man said, and then Harry was scared because Vernon yelled at him not to tapell any of the things they didn't to him, but the mans stare forced him to tell him and he gotten enraged from the story he had heard from the kid.

"What is your name kid?" The man asked him, and Harry told him his name.

"h-h-Harry Potter."

"Would you like to live with me?" He said, and harry's Eyes shined in happiness before hugging the man. And agreeing to his proposition he carried Harry to his realm by opening a portal to the ship that's can get there.

"W-wait What is your name?" Harry asked.

"My name is Nakashar Fareya, and I'm a High Alakarnian on my fathers side and Nirdaschian on my mother's side." He said before going through the portal and leaving earth for a long time.

-TimeSkip-

A lot has happened since Harry gotten adopted by Nakashar, first he was fully adopted after the council saw his memories and agreed that he is now his son legally, then he went to meet his squad members, first his wife, then his team members and childhood friends.

Squad Name:Quasar Burst.(and their unofficial nickname, soap opera.)

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Nakashar Fareya Alteration,(Male, High Alakarnian,Sashori's Husband, Harry's dad.)

Sashori Narmondai a conjurer, alchemy and potion specialist.(female, high Alakarnian, Nakashar's Wife, Harry's Mom.)

daijura Nitravo destruction, berserker specialist.(female, Dragonian/lizard man, teammate, Harry's Aunt.)

Iktoran Cabash illusion.(male, Alakarnian, Nakashar's,Nakashar's childhood friend, Harry's GodFather.)

Tashanajora kotasha restoration healer, gun specialist.(female) Alakarnian/Human hybrid, Harry's Aunt.)

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

2nd part of squad

Mindaka Fareya Alternation, Sound/tech Specialist. (Female and sister, High Alakarnian/Nirdaschian hybrid, Harry's godmother.)

Makoda jordas destruction,(male, Lizardman/Alakarnian hybrid,Harry's Uncle.)

Tokadashi Nanjure Conjuration.(male High light Elf,Harry's Uncle.)

Medasha Daisha Illusion, rift specialist.(female, High Dark Elf. Harry's Aunt.)

Hadkor Vadorna Restoration.(male, High Dark/Light Elf hybrid, not related to Tokadashi and Medasha, Harry's Uncle.)

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

After they meet with his team they went to heal him and give him education and increase his physical prowess,and a few more things until he is old enough to go to the matrix of Unity. They were able to train him and educate him greatly as the days go by and when he was old enough they sent him to the school (it can be a dayschool or a boarding school if the people choose.)

and as time went by he gotten smarter, and stronger and increase in apitude of the Alakarnian energy known as primordial Arcane. And they discover he had a thing known a a Horcurux behind the scar so the healers at the matrix quickly went to work and remove it.

And Harry was visited by his family and friends after the surgery operation which was successful. then a few weeks later he resumed his training and education, he met a lot of friends meet new people, visit new places a lot on the planet they are on and the ones surrounding it as well.

Then when they were doing their training the council called them, they didn't know why but they went to them and when they got to the room where they reside they were shocked that they have to go back to earth,

specifically Harry (Potter) Fareya. His family were about to argue why until one of the members stopped them and showed them the reason why. And the reason why is because something known as the TriWizard Tournament.

specifically the Goblet Of Fire showed his name and they very recently discovered if someone puts their name and it comes out of the Fire then they are automatically put into a binding contract that if they won't play, then their magic would be taken away,

than this shocked them because if he didn't compete his earth magic would be gone but there is a high possibility his primordial Arcane would be taken away so they went on their way to earth brining some of the students and some Relay tech so they can still continue their education and training. Harry's family is also coming with him as well.

Harry's family is also coming with him as well 

 

Then they gotten ready and left on the Vanta Black Leviathan, (looks like a huge Squid with the colors of deep purple,and Vanta black with tints Of red and gray.

(Basically how the ship looks but is in the swimming form and the tentacles/arms have smaller thrusters/turrets on them and the main thrusters are near the eyes and is the mouth. The doors are the eyes, and the front of the ship are hear the fins and the glass is one way glass.)

-Back on Earth-

"Harry (Potter) Fareya."

When they heard his name from the GOF almost all of the students were confused, but for some of the teachers they were shocked especially Lily, James, and Dumbledore. But he was more happy, reason one that it means that his favorite grandson was still alive, and two that means he is magical possibly. Then they suddenly heard a loud booming noise outside, and Dumbledore brought some of the teachers to investigate, while the rest stayed in and guard the students.

When they looked outside they saw a large ship looking like a squid in front of them near the gates of the school.

Ann suddenly the eye moved in such a way it slowly turned into a ramp, and a group of people came out and, the clothing they wore was fantasy and magical, but also very advance. Then Dumbledore said something to them.

"Well hello there My name is Dumbledore, I am the headmaster of this school why are you here?" The one in front of Dumbledore took awhile to say anything, due to the fact he was trying to work the translated from Alakarnian to English. "My name is Jurakaine Hyctacte, and I am the headmaster at the school known as Unity of Matrix. And one of my students Harry Potter now known as Harry Fareya name came out of a item Known a the Goblet Of Fire."

Lily and James where shocked and sadden by two thing, their oldest Son Harry Potter was alive and had magic, and two that he has changed his name. Then lily saw Harry (formerly potter) now Fareya. She stuttered a bit before saying his name.

"H-H-Harry?" She said chokingly and nearing up on crying. Harry then looked at her in question. Then she ran up to him and tried to hug her, but failed as he dodged her effortlessly, She then cried more and then said something.

"Why didn't you let me hug you?"

"Because I don't recognized you as my mom, but I'm not angry at you though." He said and lily cried even more and her husband, James came up and hugged her trying to comfort her. "Hmmm, why do we continue this in my office?" Dumbledore said.

They agreed and went to his office, and on the way some of the students (males) were ogling at a few females and Nakashar prevented them by saying something.

"Stop Ogling at my Wife, that's just wrong." Most of the girls looked at the boys with darkness in their eyes and face, and most of the boys just blushed, and the rest were confused at the statement.

"You'll learn when you are older." Sashori said and then including another statement. "Same for you girls who are looking at my husband." The girls then blushed and some of the guys glared at the girls and the younger ones were even more confused.

When they got to the headmasters office they began to talk, "So what is this school known as Unity Of Matrix?" Dumbledore asked the headmaster of that school."the Unity Of Matrix, is a high and prestigious school, for people to learn what we call Prîmørdįal Ärcänę, the school was made when our god created it with their powers to teach them the ways of this mysterious power, and to gain immense insight on it. Only few have graduate from the college with powers that can give them the right to be called a DemiGod,also Harry's adopted family graduated from it as well."

"And where is his adopted family?"James ask angrily, thinking that this family are just arrogant,fascist fools.

"The 10 people who came with us protecting the student." The headmaster from Unity Of Matrix said, and they then looked at the ones who are protecting the students including Harry.

"Alright then which one of you adopted Harry?" James asked.

"Me, my name is Nakashar Fareya."

"Then I demand you to give, back my son!" James said while Nakashar didn't flinch by the mans yelling. "No I won't give you my son, and beside even if I did you have to talk to the Unity council to give them a reason to give my son to you." He said while looking sternly at james, then what happens after that is a long argument between the two, and Nakashar's Wife Sashori was annoyed by this and placed a dome of silence on them so they can't hear their argument.

Then the rest of the competitors arrive with Ludos Bagman,Barty Crouch S,Madam Maxime, Karkaroff.

"It looks like he have a fourth Tri-Wizard Champion! Say kid what school are you from?"Batman said cheerfully, "The Unity Of Matrix, a prestigious school where a multitude of races magical/non magical attend, and has been standing for a very long time."

"I have never heard of this school, where is it located." Bagman replied. Harry was about to say but his dad stopped him, "classified location sorry, even I want to tell you but I am forced to by an oath." Nakashar said calmly. Ludo Bagman nodded at this and continued saying but was stopped by Fleur.

"But isn't E too young to participate?"

"Even though I am younger than you, I have immensely more experience in comparison to yours. I'm also more mature in multiple ways than you,and I'm not affected by your allure, so stop it." Harry bluntly said glaring at the shocked Veela woman.

"Also stop it with your Veela charms, it's annoying as hell." Then victor Krum approach and greeted him,

"So your Harry? Nice to meet the mizzing potter kid."

"I no longer call myself a Potter, instead call me Harry Fareya or just Harry." Harry greeted back. Then came the introductions of the tournament and what it is the rules, the task, and the prizes. Then after that the durmstrang students went back to their ship, the Beauxbatons students went to their carriage,the Hogwarts students went to their castle, and we went to our ship that is known as "aqueous class 274B Medium."

And that is all... Alright then bye!


	10. The Brave Of Goldran x Steven Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is VERY self explanatory if you seen the anime The Brave Of Goldran...

The reason why for this crossover is because of a few words...

Both of them have Sentient Rocks/Gems/Minerals.

That can turn into bigger warriors by combining or “Fusing”.

And they Bond and create a friendships with kids...

Pretty self explanatory if you think about it...

http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1127971-steven-universe

^ this is the comic why it makes sense.... 

GO READ IT


	11. AU: What if Pink Told Garnet & Bismuth...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a AU where nearing the end of the war Rose tells Garnet and Bismuth that she is actually pink diamond and she wants to know what happens if she completes her plans to end the war.

===========================================================================

In a very and highly secretive and secluded area on earth in a special forest. rose and pearl was waiting for two other people to arrive

“Good you two are here.”

Rose said as she saw Garnet and Bismuth in a secluded area.

“Do you need us for something?”

“Yeah, why do you need us here?”

Bismuth said wondering what she needed to tell the both of them.

“Well imma tell you a very delicate secret that only me and pearl knows. But Swear to me! That you’ll never say another word of this discussion to ANYONE.”

Rose said to the both of them, and if she was acting like this then they must follow her orders.

“Okay… here’s the truth.”

She started to form back to her original self, first by her gem changing into the configuration that of a pink diamond’s gem and actually forming into her. And this shocked Garnet and Bismuth so much that they didn’t move from their positions until she spoke.

“Well the Rose you knew that started this war and wants equality for gems and want fusions to be accepted is actually a defective diamond who thinks that her family doesn’t love her…”

After Pink Diamond said that she gotten sad, and pearl walked up to her and hugged her in reassurance. Pink noticed this and thanked her.

“You’re Actually Pink Diamond!!!”

Bismuth yelled, but luckily no one heard it. 

“Yes and Garnet, I need your help.”

But she suddenly unfused, and instead of Garnet it was Ruby and Sapphire.

“Oh….. sapphire I need your help.”

But she was stopped due to sapphire screaming at her.

“You lies to us! You lied to everyone that you-“ but she was stopped by pink.

“That doesn’t matter, I need to your help. I need to ask you what happens if I suffer with my plans to end the war.”

“Wait what?”

Ruby questioned. And Pink Diamond started to tell the three her plans to end the war.

“The plan is that pearl shall take the form of Rose Quartz and destroy my form, but no looted me. But I will also create fake shards that look similar to my gem, so it seems like that Rose (she did quotation marks in the air) shattered me by actually she destroyed my physical form and protect my gem.”

As they were listening to her plans she starts to get more serious,

“But I need to know the aftermath of this so we know what to do if my plans work.”

Then there was silence… but sapphire then spoke.

“A-alright, I’ll do it.” She then used her future vision to see the aftermath, things were looking good though. It was actually horrible to see the events after her plans were successful.

“There’s…. an attack… a song I think? And you were able to only shield Garnet,Bismuth, and Pearl from the attack…. It didn’t last long though but when it subsided…” she then screamed out of terror and they were shocked at the sudden noise but she starts to talk more.

“T-t-the gems t-that w-weren’t protected by the attack… their minds… are broken they’re forms are changing… into monster… a-a-and they are r-r-running around like crazy.... Unknown to themselves like their minds are broken…”

As Sapphire said this, she was profusely crying due to the horrors of the aftermath.

“... and there more, blue diamond is crying and is in a perpetual state of sadness… while yellow is angered by this and starts poofing all Rose gems… but deep inside she is sad and angry while White is leaving home world to colonize other planets…  
But she never returns, and all of them are in grief due to your supposed demise.”

Then silence… they didn’t spoke for awhile due to it but pink them spoke again. 

“Alright… I know what to do, Bismuth can you make a special place where the gems can go to so they don’t get corrupted by the diamond attack?”

“Well I can try but, it won’t be easy.”

“Thanks, also Ruby, Sapphire. The reason why I had to lie to almost everyone is because at first I thought they didn’t care about me a lot, but now due to sapphires future vision they do care about me, but I need to continue my plans if we all can get a chance at being free.”

They then left and started working to counteract this attack while Pearl and Pink try to perfect their plans. while pink in Rose’s form sometimes asked Garnet or sapphire to look into the future to see the event after the war.

Then the time came, and Rose “SHATTERED” Pink Diamond. It went as nearly expected but the diamond attack was a bit earlier than expected. But apink was able to shield Garnet, a pearl, and Bismuth. While countless other gems went inside the bunkers which was able to protect them but there was other gems outside of the bunkers that were affected by the attack and so only a few thousand survived and stayed sane while countless thousands turned corrupted. 

But luckily gems that were still incubating in the kindergarten were fine. When the attack ended they only saw corrupted gems, and so they immediately ran towards the bunkers to see if there are gems there and when they checked. There were still gems and they weren’t corrupted. Then they looked outside seeing those corrupted and they were shocked seeing the gems who didn’t got in time.

“Alright! Listen up!” Rose yelled to the gems that are in one of the bunkers.

“We’ve won the war, but one of the aftermath is that some of our allies and possibly enemies are now corrupted. The reason why is due to that diamond attack. And now we have a new job.”

As they were listening one of those gems were looking at the landscape around them and seeing some of those said corrupted.

“We must bubbled them so they don’t suffer while I shall find a way to revert this damage so they can sane again. Now who’s with me!”

When she finished her speech they all agreed and went to work on bubbling all of the corrupted.

===========================================================================

 

-end-


	12. HanaHaki Peridot, (angst Lapidot Fanfic.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a picture from 
> 
> https://victorialynndesigns.deviantart.com/

===========================================================================

 

This is a concept for a Lapidot Fanfic where Peridot starts to spit out Blue flowers at an increasing rate, and Steven and amethyst try to figure out what's wrong, and when Amethyst found out Steven was shocked because she was not organic but I think that ths disease only affect those who suffer for a severe one sided love relationship no matter what you are organic, furry, Scalie, insectoid, alien, inorganic, robot. It'll affect the person who is in a one-sided love.

Then Steven finds Lapis on the moon, and tried to convince her to come back to earth, then Steven says that she's dying, and this got her attention, Steven then explains why she is dying. Then he leaves while lapis try and take in this information and later she decided to come back and try and save peridot... 

===========================================================================

And that is all I got bye now


	13. The Great Mine-Bloxian War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Crossover between two game that’s were supposed to be family friendly.. but somehow can be toxic as knobs at times.

===========================================================================

This is a crossover between Minecraft and Roblox, but instead when they meet a War occurs with all the Minecrafters and all Robloxians, you can figure out what they are fighting for if you take this concept. But it sounds very intense and interesting to say the least. And in retrospect if they did fight... minecraftians would win against the Robloxians... due to a few reasons.

Diverse Modpacks.

Command Blocks.

Can create Infinite resource/Gear generators from those said mods...

But at least the Robloxians will give them a hard time due to their weapons and what they can throw at them.

===========================================================================


End file.
